I know you
by The blood of the night rose
Summary: Bella is in the clearing when newborns are fought in eclipse volturi kill all newborns but riley diego bree and fred because bella knows them from when they were human then jane must decide if they will die.
1. Decisions, decisions

Hey everyone,  
>The Cullen's used Jasper's idea of having Bella in the clearing so my story is beggining when the army of newborns walks into the clearing to fight the awaiting Cullen's. Pleas review, i hope you like it.<br>Bye my lovelies, Cammie.

* * *

><p>(Bella P.O.V)<p>

When the army of newborns walked into the clearing with Victoria to say i was shocked would be an understatment. The first thing my eyes landed on were the four vampires walking behind Victoria. They looked up as I gasped, and the others behind them began taking slow steps to, until Riley held up his hand and the halted.

"Bella!" Riley yelled as I ran towards him and he brought me into a hug. Then Fred, Bree, and Diego were behind him with wide eyes and huge smiles.

"It's Bella." They kept repeating over and over. I laughed as Riley released me and I was pulled into a hug by Diego, then Fred. I moved around them and stopped and stared at Bree, she had venom tears and her shoulders were hunched.

"Brebre, I'm so sorry. i shouldn't have said that and you wouldn't be like this now. You wouldn't have left, and we would both be human together. I should have taken care of you." i whispered as tears slid down my cheeks.

"Beebee, it isn't your fault. If I hadn't of been acting like that it wouldn't have happened. I knew it was a stupid idea, I dont know why I said anything. It's my own fault this happened to me. I am so sorry." She whispered as she threw her small body at me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I buried my face in her hair and whispered soothing things as her tiny body shook with sobs.

"Riley! She is right there, kill her!" victoria yelled, while everyone else in the clearing stood with a confused look, they were probably wondering how me, Riley, Bree, Diego, and Fred knew each other.

"Yes my beauty." Riley whispered as he stepped towards me where I was holding Bree. Then just before he reached me he whipped around and tore off Victoria's head, while Fred started a fire.

"This is for wanting to hurt Beebee." Riley said as he tossed her head into the fire. She screamed as the fire spread over her body, after a few moments she was nothing but ashes. Me, Bree, Diego, Fred and Riley group hugged then Riley got a weird look on his face, as he looked over my shoulder.

I turned and saw the other newborns shifting restlessly, but he wasnt looking at them, he was looking into the trees behind them. i squinted my eyes trying to see, but I had to wait a few minutes then four figures with black cloaks imerged from the trees. The Volturi, I knew instantly.

As they walked they pulled their hoods off, and I saw that it was Alec, Jane, Dimitri, and Felix. Jane a childish little laugh full of innocence, it definitely didnt fit with the cold, evil look in her eyes.

"Alec." She said. Then all the vampires dropped to the ground, except the Cullen's, Riley, Bree, Diego, and Fred. Jane smirked as she put Bree into pain and asked,

"Why are you here?" Bree screamed and scremaed and Jane finally stopped. Bree stayed curled into a ball on the ground and I moved to hold her.

"Riley told us, our creator wanted us to destroy the coven here because they were going to kill us first if we didnt." Bree said as she pointed as Riley when she said his name. Jane turned to him, but luckily she didnt put him in pain.

"Who was your creator?" jane asked him. Riley smirked then nodded his head towards the billowing purple smok rising a few feet away.

"Her name was Victoria, she tried to get me to kill Bella, and I killed her instead. Me and Bella knew eachother when i was human, there was no way I could kill her." Riley said, as Edward gasped.

"Thats why you were so worried about Riley when he disappeared! btu you said you didnt know him!" Edward yelled. Riley growled and Edward shrank back. i started to say something to Edward but before I could Alec said,

"Sister, can we kill them now? I usually dont have to use my power on so many at a time." Jane nodded then looked at Felix.

"Take care of them, I want to go home." She said in a bored tone. Felix nodded then quickly dismembered all the newborns.

"What will we do with them?" Dimitri asked Jane as he inclined his head in Bree, Diego, Fred, and Riley's direction. Esme gasped and covered her mouth with her hand then nudged Carlisle. He looked at her and they seemed to have a silent converstation. Carlisle stepped forward and said,

"We will take full responsibility for them, dont kill them." Jane raised her eyebrows, then threw her head back and laughed.

"You would take on four newborns?" Jane asked in a disbelieving voice. Carlisle and Esme simplay nodded their heads.

"Well they did break the rules but it would be fun to see how things work out." Jane said, then sighed.

"Decisions, decisions." Jane said as she tapped her chin with her fingers. We all waited, and finally Jane smiled and said,

"Well I have decided, and the best course of action would be too..."

* * *

><p>Heyy,<br>i really hope you liked it. Please review. If you wanna know what happens you have to review, and then Ill update faster. Please tell me what you think, even if you hate it. Also Edward and Bella will NOT be together in this story so if you would like to be his mate, then just P.M. me or send in a review telling me looks, personality, age, things like that. If you have a way you would want your character to come into the story tell me about your idea too. Thanks everyone.  
>Loev you all, Cammie.<p> 


	2. Authors note

_Heyy everyone,  
><em>  
><em>Who ever "Megacoffeequeen" is I would like to say thank you for such an amazing review. It made me feel wonderful. I was grinning like the chesire cat for almost an hour! I am in no way exagerating either! Haha.<em>

_i will most definitely be updating tomorrow, just for you because that review made me so happy. So sweet, yet it was simple and short. The next chapter will be dedicated to you! Whoever you are, well i absolutely_

_adore you! :D Thanks so much, and dont worry I love my other reivewers too. You're all wonderful._  
><em><br>Love you all, Cammie.  
><em>


	3. Mates

heyyyyyyy everybody!  
>Okay again I would like to say to "Megacoffeequeen" thanks so much for your sweet reviews. This chapter is for you sweetie, I hope you enjoy it.<br>bye everybody, please review, love cammie.

* * *

><p>(Bella P.O.V)<p>

"Well the best course of action would be..." Jane began to say then trailed off with a smirk. I gritted my teeth as she ran a hand through her hair and stared intently at Riley, Bree, Diego, and Fred.

"Just fucking decide already!" I yelled at her. Her eyes widened in shock then they narrowed at me, and she was standing in front of me in seconds.

"I dont think you realize the danger you are in around me." Jane whispered in my ear as she leaned towards my throat and inhaled. My breathing was shallow, my eyes wide, and I was trembling. I took a small stpe back and Jane moved with me. We stood there nobody in the clearing moved, then Jane turned and began walking away. I breathed a sigh of relief then she whipped around, grabbed me by the throat and held me up against a tree.

"I could snap your pretty little neck before you could blink." She whispered with an evil glint in her eyes. My breathing became even shallower, but I refused to meet her cold black eyes.

"I have decided." Jane said as she stared at my throat with longing in her eyes.

"We wont kill you." Jane said as she looked over her shoulder at Bree, Riley, Fred and Diego. They smiled, but then tensed when Jane didnt let me go.

"You though, Caius would be oh so disappointed to learn that you are still human. He will also love to know of your realationship with the shifters. That is another matter though, so back to you, I should change you right now." Jane whispered as she leaned even closer to my neck.

"Dont!" Edward yelled. Jane smirked over her shoulder and said,

"It isnt your decision, its mine." Then sunk her razor teeth into my neck. I clenched my fists, but otherwise showed no sign of the pain. I felt Jane drop my body to the ground, and I heard her laugh. I opened my eyes slowly, and a tear ran down my cheek.

There was a fire slowly spreading through my body. It traveled from my neck, into my head and gave me a raging headache. Then it traveled down into my arms, and burned my limbs. It was excrutiating, but i refused to scream out at the pain. It wouldnt help me at all. Suddenly I saw Riley, and Bree leaning over me. They had venom tears and behind them so did Diego, and Fred. Riley leaned down and kissed my forehead, while Bree grabbed my hand.

"Please survive the change."Bree whispered as Riley said,

"She will, shes the strongest person i have ever met." Then he turned to me and wiped the tear from my face.

"Just three days." He whispered. Then began sobbing brokenly. Bree did too then Diego was there comforting her, even though he looked like he wanted to cry too. Fred was staring wide eyed at me, and his lip was trembling. I saw all the Cullen's behind them with faces full of shock. Edward stepped forward to say something, but no one paid attention to him because as he did, i screamed.

It hurt so much, but I didnt want them to know, so I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. It kept me from screaming out in pain though. My eyes closed as my body tensed and I reached out blindly for Bree's hand. She grabbed my hand, then someone picked me up off the ground. I knew it was Riley by his smell, he smelled of chocolate and honey. I felt wind whip my hair around and I knew we were running somewhere.

I heard a growl and then someone grab my arm. Edward I knew automatically, because his scent was pushed in my direction. He smelled like soap, he tried to pull me away from Riley but I reached blindly and held tightly to Riley's shirt. Edward huffed then let go of me, and i felt myself being placed on a soft surface. The pain was horrible but i was glad I could focus.

Afetr what seemed like years of pain, and I had only sceamed twice, Alice walked into the room I was in and said,

"One minute and twenty seconds."

"Ok." Riley, Bree, Diego, and Fred said in sync. They had stayed by my side the whole time. Not even leaving to hunt. The pack had come by to see me and I could hear they were still downstairs waiting with the Cullen's for me to wake up. I heard Alice go down and tell them I would now be waking up in 45 seconds. I heard them all walk up the stairs and stop just outside the room.

"Ten seconds." Alice whispered. Just as she had said my eyes opened in ten seconds. I gasped as i opened my eyes and saw everything perfectly. The new vampire senses were a little disorienting. Jasper looked at me as I sent out a wave of confusion.

"Does she remember?" Edward asked Jasper. He must have heard something in his thoughts.

"She's confused." Jasper said quietly to him, just as I caught a mouth watering scent. I gasped and the burn in my throat became unbearable. I jumped up and gracefully leaped out the window behind me, and followed the scent into the woods. I heard everyone following me and yelling for me to stop but I ignored them and pushed myself faster. Just as I was about to leap from the tree I was now in, someone flew into my side, and I growled and snapped at him. Edward, the rational part of my mind told me, but the animal part didnt care. I pushed him off me, but he grabbed me again, I ripped his arm off, and he roared in pain then backed up slowly.

I took off again and soon was attacked again. I looked at the person above me and saw Riley. Our eyes met just as I began to twist my body away, but then I found myself loving the way he was holding me close, and the need for blood disappeared and my need for him came. My eys briefly flickered to the trees as the Cullen's and wolves showed up. I ignored them and just stared at Riley, as he stared at me.

"Mates." Bree, Diego, Fred, and jasper whispered at the same time.

"Mine." Riley growled as he kissed me deeply. I moaned.

"Yours." I whispered.

* * *

><p>i really hope you liked it. Especially "megacoffeequeen"! If anyone has any problems with this story tell me and I will try to fix it so it is better. Please review, even if you hate it. All reviews are greatly appreciated. I love you all.<br>Byesss, Cammie.


End file.
